Here Comes Santa Claus
Here Comes Santa Claus (Arriva Babbo Natale) di Gene Autry è una canzone presente nell'episodio Un Natale indimenticabile, l'ottavo della Quinta Stagione, in cui è cantata da Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel e Santana Lopez. Al centro commerciale di Manhattan, il finto Babbo Natale urla a Kurt e se ne va via lasciando i bambini e i loro genitori scioccati. Kurt, Rachel e Santana sono sconvolti perché Babbo Natale li ha lasciati da soli a prendersi cura dei bambini. Santana chiede se hanno un piano mentre la folla si lamenta. Rachel dice a Kurt di iniziare a suonare il pianoforte e Santana afferra un bastoncino di zucchero e iniziano la canzone. Piccoli elfi li circondano con hoola-hoop, bastoncini di zucchero e si buttano anche della neve finta. Nonostante la soddisfazione di Rachel, i bambini non sono soddisfatti e tutti alla fine dello spettacolo iniziano a lanciargli oggetti e cibo. Testo della canzone Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane Santana: Vixen and Blitzen And all his reindeer are Pulling on the reins Rachel: Bells are ringing Children singing All is merry and bright Rachel_Kurt_Santana: Hang your stockings And say your prayers 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel & Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He's got a bag That is filled with toys For the boys and girls again Hear those sleigh bells Jingle jangle What a beautiful sight Jump in bed Cover up your head 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: It's the jingle bells and chimes) Rachel_Kurt_Santana: As Santa Claus comes your way Today Rachel & Kurt: Here comes Santa Claus Here comes Santa Claus Right down Santa Claus Lane He doesn't care If you're rich or poor For he loves you just the same Santa knows That we're God's children (Kurt: And that) Makes everything right Rachel & Santana: Fill your hearts With the Christmas cheer Rachel_Kurt_Santana 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight, tonight 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight (Rachel con Santana: Standby) Rachel: (scatting) Rachel & Santana: (scatting) (Kurt: Woo! Alright) Rachel: Laaaaaa Rachel & Santana: Do-do-do-do-do-do Do-do Do-do-do-do-do-do Rachel: Ohhh Kurt 6 Santana (Rachel): Here comes Santa Claus (Here he comes) Here comes Santa Claus (Ba-do-ba-do) Right down Santa Claus Lane (Right down Santa Claus Lane) He'll come around (Come around) When the chimes rings out (Bum, bum, bum, bum) That it's Christmas morn again (Christmas morn again) Rachel (Santana): Peace on Earth (Peace on Earth) Will come to all (Will come to all) Rachel & Santana: If we just follow the light (Kurt: scatting) Let's give thanks to the Santana (Rachel): Lord above (To the Lord above) Rachel_Kurt_Santana: 'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight Rachel: Happy days (Kurt: Happy times) (Santana: It's the jingle bells and chimes) Rachel_Kurt_Santana: Here comes Santa Claus Galleria di foto 004~813.jpg 001~1014.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0052.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0047.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0045.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0043.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0025.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0021.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0016.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0007.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0005.jpg 5x08. Previously Unaired Christmas.mkv0000.jpg Video Navigazione en:Here Comes Santa Clauses:Here Comes Santa Clausde:Here Comes Santa Clausfr:Here Comes Santa Claus Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Kurt Hummel Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4